The Children of the Fallen Avengers
by savannaharaiza
Summary: They were fighters. They were warriors. Warriors fighting a neverending war. They were Avengers. But they were also children. Children of the fallen. Children of the Fallen Avengers.
1. Prologue

The Children of the Fallen Avengers

Well, here's my new story! I'm in the process of writing my next chapter of The Son of a Agent of SHIELD and a Agent of HYDRA and planning for the next chapter of Peter Meets Pan!, but for now, I'm starting a new story about the kids of the Avengers, I'm using some of the kids from the Next Avengers: Heros of Tomorrow movie, but I'm changing some of it to fit my story. And sorry it's short, but it is only a prologue.

So, on with the story!

* * *

It had been 5 years. 5 years sense it all started. 5 years sense it all began.

It had only one set off. One. It was a death. A death of a brave and heroic man. The man was the beginning. The beginning of the beginning. And the beginning of the end. His death sparked the end. His death sparked the death's of others. Other hero's. His and their death ended with more deaths. More loss of hope in which the world could be brought back to what it once was. Protected.

Chaos was everywhere after their death's. More and more innocent people went missing, alway's found when it was too late. People went into hiding, hiding for the fear of their lives and the fear that it would find and kill them.

But what the people didn't know, there was survivor's of the hero's. They were what the people never expected.

They were young then. They were young, but not enough to see the horror's of what was happening around them. They lost. They lost so much. But, they had hope, something the innocent people didn't have.

They were fighters fighting a neverending war. They were Avengers. But they were also children. Children of the fallen. Children of the Fallen Avengers.

Seven. That's how many remained. They were the last seven. The last hero's. The last protector's of Earth. The Last Avengers.

It was now 5 years later, after the world had drastically changed. The children were now teenagers, more experianced then they were before. More battled worn.

Just when things became unhandable, their ghost from the inside informed them that Ultron was doing the impossible and horrifying.

"He is going back in time, to take your parents out then." The Vision told the kids. "The year 2013."

"Then it looks like we're hunting down a God-Complexed robot." A teen boy said. He stood, his blue eyes pirecing. His eye's were the exact same as the First Avenger. "Who's ready to travel back in time?" His eyes stared at the six others, determine was written all over their faces.

They were the Last Avengers. And they were ready to go back and meet the First Avengers. Their parents.

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it good or bad or what? Please comment, it would be awesome! And also, like and/or follow as well. Peace out!


	2. They're Our Kids

The Children of the Fallen Avengers

Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review and those who liked and/or followed! You guys rock!(Oh, and this all take's place before Captain America: The Winter Solider)

* * *

_They were the Last Avengers. And they were ready to go back and meet the First Avengers. Their parents._

* * *

"Sir, Director Fury is coming up the elevator." JARVIS said to Toy Stark, also known as Iron Man. Tony looked up at that, a frown on his face. "I have alerted the Avengers and Miss. Potts."

"What the hell could Fury want?" Tony said out loud to himself in annoyance. He didn't feel like dealing with SHIELD today, let alone the emotionless looking pirate eyed director.

"Stark." Fury said when he stepped out of the elevator. A expresonless frown present on his face.

"Nick, please intrude all you want without a call." Tony said sarcastically, he walked towards the one eyed man. "At least you didn't override me this time."

That's when Pepper, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha and Clint came in. They were puzzeled on why Fury was coming to them, as everything was currently fine. But, apparently now it wasn't.

"What's happened, sir?" Steve asked, in his damn military mode now.

"12 hours ago, seven teenager's broke into SHIELD, sucessful at first." Fury said.

"Wait, _teenagers_?" Tony asked, laughing in amusement. "Next time it'll be freaking 6 year olds!" Fury was glaring at him, as he oviously did not find it funny.

"How did they break in?" Clint asked, interested. In all of his years at SHIELD, not many sucessfully broke into SHILED, let alone kids.

"One of them, who look's like a younger version of Stark, hacked into our mainframes in less then 20 seconds with a cell phone and overrided our secreity." Fury said, Tony looked shocked, Pepper was looking at him with a look that Tony knew he was in trouble.

"I don't have any kids, Fury." Tony said, he was unsure though, as he did have a lot of nights with many women over the years, none now of course as he's with Pepper. "20 seconds you say? The kid must be a genius, one with a high IQ. I'd be surprised if he wasn't my kid then"

"Why did they break in?" Bruce asked. "What kind of kid has any interest in SHIELD?"

"These kids only said this." Fury said. "That they're from the future, and the kid's of the Avengers. One of them even had a exact copy of Thor's Hammer, one no one else could pick up"

The Avengers and Pepper looked taken back by that part. They definatly didn't expect _that_.

"What do you mean, Son of Fury?" Thor asked. He had his hammer with him.

"Is there any proof that they're even our kids?" Steve asked, he was curious on all of this. But also nervous, what if they were their kids? Who is their other parents? And _why_ were they even here?

"We had DNA tests done on all of them, we took samples of yours." Fury said simply. He placed seven envelopes out. "I would read them." The Avenger's grabbed out and took them, the kid's names were on them, Thor had two, while the other's only had one.

* * *

"Who goes first?" Bruce asked.

"Whoever has the oldest kid." Natasha threw out.

"Yippe." Tony said, rolling his eyes. His envelope had the name "Zak Stark, 16" written on it. Tony opened it and looked at it. "Look's like your a mother, Pepper." Was all Tony said, he was rather pale now. Pepper had wide eyes.

"I'm next." Clint said with somewhat mock joy. His envelope had "Aleixs Barton, 16" on it. "Who the hell is Bobbi Morse?"

"A SHIELD Agent who has a interest in bows." Natasha said as she looked down at her's with a slight frown. It read "Steven Barnes, 15." She opened hers then. "I have a son with a James Barnes." Steve looked shocked by that.

Steve looked down at his. It read "James Rogers, 15." He opened it. "Sharon Carter. Is she a realitive of a Peggy Carter?" He looked at Fury when he asked that.

"Her niece." The one eyed man said.

Thor then opened his. The name on it read "Magni Thorson, 15." He looked puzzled. "There is no mother named. Only that he half of Jotunn and half of Asgard."

Thor then went on to opening the second one. It read "Torunn Foster, 14." He read it. "Jane is her mother." He had a smile on his face at that.

Bruce was looking down at his envelope. What if he had passed the Hulk down to this kid?

"Are you going to open it?" Tony asked.

The name read "Ross Banner, 14" on it. Bruce sighed but opened it. "His mother is Betty Ross." He had a bit of a fond look at that part, but how did he even manage to...well, do it without the Hulk oming out?

"Look's like we've got some kids to meet." Clint said.

"They're our kids." Steve said, looking down at his letter again. He had a feeling that things were going to get crazy then, and boy, was he right on that.

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Please review, like and/or follow! It would mean a lot! Good night or day, whenever you're reading this.


	3. This Cell

The Children of the Fallen Avengers

Well, I'm back. Thank you for the review and those's who followed.

I do not own anything that you recognize(I forgot to put that in in the last two chapters)

* * *

_"They're our kids." Steve said, looking down at his letter again. He had a feeling that things were going to get crazy then, and boy, was he right on that.  
_

* * *

Eleven hours before the Avengers found out...

The seven teenager's was seen in the Hulk's cell, as it was the only place big enough to place them all in, plus, it would be impossible for them to get out of, as well, it's the Hulk's cell.

"Break into SHIELD's system, he said." A brown haired and eyed boy said to himself in a annoyed voice. "We'll be fine, he said. All we have to do is explain and they'll understand, he said." The teen stood up and looked at the teenager who was a mini Steve. "Well, you lied, James."

"Shut up, Ross." James said, annoyed. "I know, we'll have to give them proof that we're the Avengers kids."

"Like a test of somekind?" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, she had on Asgardian armor, as did a teenaged boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"A DNA test, Torunn." A teen boy who looked exactly Tony said, only younger. "It would be easier to just let Ross Hulk out."

"Yeah, let's cause even more damage." A blonde haired and blue eyed teen girl said sarcastically. "Because that's the smart thing to do, Zak."

"Shut up, Lex." Zak said, glaring at her.

"Shouldn't we let them take DNA tests of us?" A brown haired and blue eyed teen boy said, he was slumped against the glass. He looked a lot like Natasha and Bucky. "Let's get it over with."

"Steven's right." The Asgardian boy said. "Or we can rot in here."

"You could just break the damn thing, Magni." Lex said. "You're strong enough."

"I'm stronger." Magni said. "But it wouldn't help, they will only distrust us even further."

"They distrusted us the moment we broke in here." Zak said smirking. "It feel's like old time's already."

"Yeah, no one can forget the time you hacked into SHIELD using a video game system." Lex said smirking.

The doors to the room opened, Fury stepped through.

"Have you decided what you're going to do to prove yourselves?" He said, his eye glaring intensely at them.

"Yeah, but first I demand a damn phone call." Zak said. "I have rights, even in this time."

"We'll take the test." James said, glaring at Zak, who only smirked.

"Smart move." Fury said.

"Not for you, Patchy." Zak said.

* * *

Soon enough the kids were seen getting theor blood taken.

"What is your name and age?" The doctor taking their blood asked.

"James Rogers." James said. "I'm 15 years old."

"Steven Barnes." Steven said. "I'm 15."

"Zak Stark, 16." Zak said. "I have a question, have any crazy psycho's taken any blood smaples from you?" The doctor only stared at him.

"Ross Banner, I'm 14 years old." Ross said. "Destroy my blood afterwards, or you'll have another abomination on your hands, dude, if some wackos comes for it. Crap, is it bad that I'm insulting my grandfather? "

"Magni Thorson, I am 15 years." Magni said.

"Torunn Foster, I'm 14." Torunn said.

"Alexis Barton, I'm 16." Lex said smiling. "Don't call me Alexis though or I'll break your face."

* * *

"Anything else you would like to say before I take these to the Avengers?" Fury asked the teen's, who were back in the cell.

"If one of us were to break this, would you shoot us?" Zak asked.

"It's impossible to break this cell." Fury said. Magni smirked. He walked up to the glass and hit it with his hand gently. The entire glass shattered, Fury looked bewildered at the teenager.

"I'm the impossible." Magni said, grinning.

The glass fell to the ground, shards reflected everything.

"Look's like you'll be needing a new cell for my Dad." Ross said, looking around. "I suggest you start by making sure it's Magni proof first, or you're screwed, dude."

"At least Modi's not here." Lex said, looking at Magni and Torunn. "Your brother was worse then the Hulk."

"That's Modi for you." Magni said, frowning. "You walked on broken glass with him, the damn Berserker."

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it good or not? Review, follow and/or like please. And sorry if it's a bit short.


	4. Let's Go Meet The Parents

The Children of the Fallen Avengers

Well, I'm back. Thank you for the review and those's who followed and liked.

I do not own anything that you recognize.

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Anything else you would like to say before I take these to the Avengers?" Fury asked the teen's, who were back in the cell.  
_

_"If one of us were to break this, would you shoot us?" Zak asked.  
_

_"It's impossible to break this cell." Fury said. Magni smirked. He walked up to the glass and hit it with his hand gently. The entire glass shattered, Fury looked bewildered at the teenager.  
_

_"I'm the impossible." Magni said, grinning._

_The glass fell to the ground, shards reflected everything._

* * *

The kids were then moved to SHIELD Headquarters as it would be easier for the Avengers to get through there. And because Magni had destroyed the Hulk's cell and it would be safer to keep the kids from destroying more things.

"You should do that more often." Zak said, looking at Magni. "That was awesome." They currently in the Avengers brief room.

"It's nothing really." Magni said. "I won't destroy this one. It's actually pretty awesome." There was only a large TV in there for viewing the news, the rest of the cool things was hologramed on to the table, which was off , and apparently to Magni, that was awesome enough.

"Did anyone see Fury's face when the thing broke?" Ross said, laughing. "Classic man, absolutely classic. You seriously need to show off like that again, Magni, you hold back too much."

"Yeah." Zak said shaking his head with a smile. "Technology is so damn simple in this time. It's depressing, and tragic for that matter."

"That's what we should be worried about." James said, frowning. He had been quiet most of the time scene Magni broke the cell. "Ultron can pretty much hide from everything."

"It'll be easier to find him though." Lex said.

"But would it be the smartest thing to do?" Steven said. "Ultron will most likely would be finding things to upgrade itself, won't it? That's why it's come back here."

"I wonder if your Dad's started on creating Ultron yet." James said looking at Zak.

"I doubt it." Zak said. "They haven't interrogated us on how we even managed to get here yet, so they won't know a thing about Ultron."

"If they had, then this place would be filled with HYDRA agents." Ross said. "Which I doubt they are even out in the open yet."

"Great." Lex said sarcastically. "Now we have to be careful on what we say to SHIELD."

"We always have to be careful with what we tell them." Magni pointed out.

"Yeah, damn sneaky government place." Ross said.

"I have a question." Zak said looking at Ross. "How are you related to Bruce Banner again because you are way too laid back to be his son?" Ross gave a large grin.

"Let's just say he needed help with that." He said. "Man, I thought you would know how that works, seeing as your Tony Stark's kid." The other's, including James and Steven, who didn't usually listen to Ross' sarcasim, let alone his jokes, broke out laughing. Zak glared mockingly at his friend. "And I'm not my Dad, Zak, just like how you aren't your father. Just because we both of a Other Guy, don't mean we're matching, creepy clones."

"He got you on that one, Stark." James said, smirking.

"And you've never gotten me, so shut up." Zak said, smirking. James rolled his eyes. "Whoah, you learned something! Wait...who are you and what have you done with James Rogers?"

"Brother, where's your hammer?" Torunn suddenly asked Magni, who indeed didn't have his hammer.

"I let the SHIELD agents take it, to see if it was Thor's." Magni said. "It's currently stuck on some table, but it's safe."

* * *

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Maria Hill. She looked at the kids for a moment, noting how similar some of them looked like their parents.

"At least you left this room in tact, the Avengers are waiting for you in the the lab." Hill said. The teen's stood up and started walking out.

"This room as a TV, that's why I didn't destroy it." Magni said smirking as he walked out. "Let's go meet the parents, friends."

"Please, you would have destroyed it if there was something you didn't like on it." Lex said. "Like pop tarts."

"I can't imagine why my father likes those things." Magni said, shaking his head.

"I like them." Torunn said, frowning.

"Question." Zak said, stopping. "Would you join my father's place if you had to?" Hill frowned.

"I'd perfered drowning first." The woman said, Zak smirked.

"Interesting." He said as he walked out, Hill gave Zak a raised expression. What the hell was that about?

* * *

What do you think? Please review, like and/or follow. Thanks and peace out!


End file.
